


A Christmas Roomate

by Ravenclaw_Cait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Cait/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Cait
Summary: It's almost Christmas at Hogwarts, and the remaining students are given a gift by the Headmaster, that nobody asked for or expected.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 28
Collections: Fanatical Fam's: Holiday Fic Exchange





	A Christmas Roomate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonshoespotterr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshoespotterr/gifts).



A Christmas Roommate

Dumbledore sat at the head of the table in the Hogwarts Great Hall, his eyes twinkling and his fingers steepled in front of him. He was rather pleased with himself for this mischievous idea.

A sprinkling of students began to appear at their tables, stopping to enjoy the illusion of snow falling in the ceiling of the Great Hall, that mirrored the snow festooned vista outside. There weren’t many of them, because there never were at Christmas time, which was what had led Dumbledore to what he believed, if he said so himself, was a very ingenious bit of magic and festive cheer indeed.

Harry, Hermione and Ron all filed in and assumed their customary seats at their table, marvelling at yet another magnificent spread from the house elves at the castle. The room was invitingly warm, and the smell of the sausages and bacon emanating from the table was mouthwatering. Only five days until Christmas, and they all already felt full of festive cheer. Harry felt content, a feeling he marvelled in given his eventful short life thus far. His best friends close at hand, warm clothes, Christmas decorations festooning every available surface, and the comforting presence of Albus Dumbledore at the top table. Harry glanced over at his professor absently, chewing on a particularly large mouthful of sausage and egg, before the knowing look on Dumbledore’s face made him swallow in rather a rush. Harry leaned over and attempted to subtly whisper in Ron’s ear. Ron, not expecting it, jumped a bit but craned his head in Harry’s direction to hear “I think Dumbledore is up to something, that look on his face, I’ve seen it before” muttered by Harry as quickly as he was able. Ron looked over, blanching slightly at the general aura of excitement and mischief that seemed to practically pour from the headmaster. Hermione noticed the intense exchange between the boys and leaned across the table, putting on of her hands over one of Harry’s. “What is it Harry?” she whispered. “Is it your scar? Can you see something?” Harry shook his head “No Hermione, nothing like that” he whispered back soothingly, “Only, I think Dumbledore has something up his…”. He trailed off, as the enthusiastic headmaster stood up and cleared his throat to draw the attention of the 20 or so students left in the Great Hall. “Good morning children” he began brightly, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, “as you know, you are the lucky few who have chosen to remain in our hallowed halls over the festive season. With that in mind, I would like to tell you all about your gift from me!” He waited expectantly as the faint murmur of voices began to rise in the Hall. Dumbledore cleared his throat again to still the noise, and continued on “In the spirit of Christmas, and intra-house unity, I have decided that this year instead of having you all in your house dorms, I am turning the Great Hall into one big communal dorm instead! You will have a shared common room to take your meals, and I am assigning you each a roommate from another house!” He clapped his hands together with glee, ignoring the slack jawed faces of the students before him, choosing to pretend it was dumbstruck joy and not horror that was unfolding before him, “So eat up, and head back up to your dorms to pack what you need for the next few days, and I will see you all back here at lunchtime to explore your new surroundings!”. Dumbledore sat back down again, spearing a particularly delicious piece of bacon his fork, and chuckled to himself. This would be the most fun he had had in ages.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, absolutely gobsmacked. Ron was struggling for words, but doing his best to punctuate the gaps with “bloody” and Hermione was running her fingers through her tangle of hair in apparent distress. The remaining members of each house had huddled together around their tables, with none so displeased as the Slytherins. Harry cast a look across to their table, decked with ornaments of green and silver for the season, and stifled a small laugh at the look of abject horror on Draco’s face. Pansy Parkinson was holding onto his arm and hysterically wailing as if hoping to win an Oscar for her performance, Crabbe and Goyle seemed as mute as usual, and Theo and Blaise had wicked looks in their eyes that seemed to match Dumbledore’s in anticipation, albeit more malevolent. Harry swallowed hard “Oh fuck,” he exclaimed under his breath, ignoring the “Language Harry!” from a chiding Hermione. What on earth was he going to do if he was paired with a Slytherin? He wouldn’t be defenceless, years of being friends with the Weasley twins had meant his trunk was well stocked with ammunition for just about every prank imaginable, but fuck, what was he meant to do without his best friends? He resolved that the only way to get through this was going to be to spend as little time as possible in his room. He looked over at the immobile Draco once more, and that old familiar feeling began in his stomach again leaving him to ponder that perhaps it would’t be so bad to be stuck in a room with a Slytherin? Harry shook his head, mentally urging himself to get a grip - he couldn’t allow himself the luxury of daydreaming when the whole castle was in uproar.

A passage of time

The grumbling Gryffindors traipsed up to the common room and morosely began packing their trunks. Ron was viciously hurling items in, each one accompanied by increasingly vehement swears directed at their unpredictable headmaster. “What…the…bloody…fuck…does…he…think…he’s…playing...at?!” Ron spat. “I had PLANS for this holiday” he shouted, “Mate, what am I going to do?!” Harry ran his hands through his already unruly hair until it stood on end like he had received an *electric shock*. “Mate how the fuck should I know?! I’m sure you will still find a way to ask Hermione to be your girlfriend, but right now we need to maybe be worrying about what the hell we’re going to do if we get stuck with Crabbe or Goyle as a roommate! Not sure Dumbles would be keen if there was a double homicide on the first night!”. Ron froze, Chudley Canon boxers fisted in his hand, and he turned slowly to face Harry as if he had seen a ghost. “S…s…slytherin? Oh bloody hell, I was just worrying about how not to die of boredom if i got stuck with Ernie! Slytherin? Surely not even Dumbledore would be that mad?” he groaned, sliding down onto the floor in utter defeat. Harry couldn’t bring himself to make light of their predicament, and morosely finished stuffing the invisibility cloak into his trunk before slamming it shut with venom. “Christmas! The one time of year we get to actually relax and enjoy ourselves, and now this!” Harry groaned. He pointed his want at his wrist and chanted ‘tempus’ and he grimaced as he realised they had less than an hour until they had to be back at the Great Hall. “C’mon Ron, you’ve packed as much as you need and more” Harry said, raising an eyebrow at the assortment of objects flung haphazardly into the trunk before the freckled redhead, “lets at least go down and spend some time with Hermione before this shitshow begins.”

Hermione was waiting for them in the common rom, sitting on a wing backed velvet armchair by the fire, idly swinging her leg like a metronome and staring into the dancing flames of the fire. She tilted her face up at the thuds of the boys footsteps approaching, and managed a small smile as her dark brown eyes connected with brilliant blue, a small blush crept over her cheeks, and she turned back into the fire, missing the knowing look from Harry as he took stock of another sweet small moment between the two people he loved most in the world. He sat down companionably beside the girl he considered to be his sister as well as best friend, and affectionately drew him towards her in a hug. Harry made small soothing noises into her crop of curls, rubbing small comforting circles along her back. Physical touch between them was as easy as breathing. There was no undercurrent, no longing, unlike that between Hermione and Ron. Harry sighed, getting a mouth full of hair for his troubles, and looked over the top of Hermione’s head at Ron. He raised his eyebrows at Ron, a quizzical request, inviting Ron to take over the job of comforting Hermione, and, ignoring the mild panic in his eyes, he disentangled himself from Hermione and gently nudged her over to Ron. Ron nervously wrapped one arm around her small shoulders, breathing in and closing his eyes as she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Ron looked as though he had died and gone to heaven, and Harry smiled softly, hoping those two finally voiced what they had clearly felt for so long. A funny feeling tugged at his heart. Not jealousy, lord knows he had nothing but platonic love and respect for Hermione, in fact, he would have been more likely to have feelings for Ron, but no it was an emptiness and a longing that he felt when he saw the contentment in their nervous advances towards one another. Harry was lonely. There was no escaping that fact. He had spent the last year or so coming to accept that he was gay, and he knew that when the time felt right, and he spoke the words around to his friends, he would be met with nothing but love and acceptance. But it was the object of his affection that was a tricker matter altogether. He closed his eyes and felt warmed by the fire, determined to spend the last few moments of freedom from Dumbledore’s ministrations contentedly comfortable. Harry allowed thoughts to play out across his tightly closed eyelids. Snatches and flickers of stolen glances at the marauder’s map in the night, watching a little pair of footprints walking around in the dungeons, a clear sign that their owner was just as restless as he was. Flashes of blonde hair, and the unmistakeable smell rising from the shimmering surface of amortentia that was comprised of grass, and broomstick oil, and leather. Startling grey eyes, cheekbones sculpted by Michelangelo himself…”Harry…Harry? Wake up we’ve got to go!” interrupted his reverie, and Harry shook himself back to reality and stretched with a groan. “Sorry, must have dozed off” he lied, knowing it was easier right now than the truth, “alright Hermione, I’m here, let’s go” and the remaining students of Gryffindor house traipsed down with their trunks to the fate awaiting them in the Great Hall.

They joined the small crowd of perplexed students waiting at the doors of the Hall. Dumbledore was practically lit up with excitement and enthusiasm as he used his wand to cross peoples names off of his roll of parchment. When he saw the trio approach, he turned his joy suffused face towards them, “Ah Harry, Hermione, Ron! I hope you enjoy your Christmas gift, right you’re all ticked off, please enter and find your way to the room you have been allocated!” Clearly Dumbledore was committed to every aspect of this being a surprise, and Harry stifled the urge to roll his eyes at his recalcitrant headmaster and made his way into what had used to be the Great Hall. He stopped just inside the entrance, and marvelled at the magic before him. The great Hall was entirely unrecognisable barring the enchanted ceiling above them. The room was larger than it had ever been, some kind of extension charm Harry assumed, and there was a large circular table at the centre, with a chair for each student, and a smaller table for the staff at the far end of the room. The whole central chamber was festooned for Christmas. Candles floated in the ceiling above them, glittering brightly within advent wreaths and garlands of holly. The room was suffused with the scent of spices and mulled wine, and Harry counted at least three brightly decorated trees. There was a roaring log fire behind the teacher’s table, with an ornate wreath of festive foliage hanging above it, and sparkling baubles arranged over the mantel itself. It was, Harry admitted, beautiful and inviting. The room was large enough to hold some comfortable sofas and chairs, and some bookshelves, Harry cast a quick glance at Hermione upon seeing those, and noted with a smile the relief in her eyes that she would at least have something to read over the 5 days, although he knew her well enough to know her trunk was brimming with books anyway. The trio stood quietly for a moment, drinking in the atmosphere, and nothing that under any other circumstances this would be a wonderful place to be. Harry stilled himself, and summoned up a little courage, before stating “Right, let’s get this over with guys, Meet back here in 30 minutes once we’ve found our rooms?”. Hermione nodded and headed down the corridor marked “Girls Dorm Rooms” whilst Ron & Harry left to find their destinations. Ron’s room appeared first, just a little way down the corridor. Ron squared his shoulders, and clapped Harry on the back, “See you in a bit mate,” he said before entering the room and closing the door behind him. Harry, left alone, padded slowly down the corridor, listening for sounds of conversation and life behind the doors he passed. It didn’t take long before he reached the door that held his initials, and he noted that beside the ampersand was a space. Her didn’t know whether that meant the other party had arrived, or was still outstanding and he prevaricated for a few seconds, wondering if he could just change his mind and sleep in the common area, before he pushed his door open and gasped in surprise.

The solitary figure was standing in front of the fire in the shared bedroom, clad almost entirely in black, but it was the sight of platinum blonde hair that took Harry’s breath away. He gathered himself, and adopted a neutral expression on his face and walked the final steps into room, closing the door behind him. Harry turned to face Draco Malfoy, who had what he imagined was a look of surprise identical to his own. “Potter” Draco sneered “Christmas without your pet weasel? However will you cope?!” Harry refused to take the bait, for now, and reminded Draco “It’s just for sleeping, I plan to spend as little time in here as possible don’t worry.” “Good,” drawled Draco, “My father would be most displeased if i caught poverty whilst he was in the Bahamas with mother”. Harry rolled his eyes again, and took in the rest of the room. Two large double beds took up quite a lot of it, one with plush red covers in a soft jersey cotton, a duvet that looked like a cloud, and made Harry desperate to crawl under it, and another one with dark green covers that looked to be made of satin, and looked to him far less inviting. He arched an eyebrow at the strangeness of the bedclothes but decided against pissing Malfoy off thirty seconds into their new living arrangements. A large velvet sofa of grey sat before the roaring log fire, and the entire room was equally opulently decorated for Christmas as the rest of this Great Hall. Dumbledore was clearly going all out to make this experiment as appealing as possible, and Harry’s head jerked up at the soft knock on the door. “What” snarked Malfoy, and a small house elf entered the room carrying a tray with two mugs on, and a plate of biscuits. The house elf blinked their large watery blue eyes uncertainly at Draco, who sneered and turned away, so Harry took pity on the poor thing and smiled kindly at it. “Thanks” he said, “I’ll take that”. He took the tray from the elf\’s hands and placed it on the small wooden table by the sofa, and turned to smile and thank the elf. It squeaked, bowed low, and disapparated with a cracking sound. Harry inspected the contents of the tray, which he found to contain two steaming mugs of hot cocoa topped with whipped cream and marshmallows, and a plate of beautifully decorated Christmas cookies. “Fancy some?” he said amiably to Draco, who turned on the spot as if he was shocked that Harry had spoken to him. “No” he said curtly, before stalking over and sitting on the end of his bed, glancing at Harry from underneath his eyelashes when Draco thought he wasn't looking. Harry shrugged “suit yourself” before inhaling the comforting aroma of the hot chocolate and sighing. He took a large sip of the delicious beverage, before looking at the magically enchanted window that was simulating the snow swirling outside the castle. He took another mouthful of the hot chocolate, feeling the sugary warmth soothing some of his worries away, and saw Draco approaching from the corner of his eye. Draco refused to make more than a flicker of eye contact, but took the mug from the tray and sat on the sofa, nursing the mug in his hands. Harry chuckled inwardly, not even the great and glorious Slytherin Prince could resist the allure it seemed. Draco looked up, and the corner of his mouth seemed to twitch involuntarily as he raked his eyes over Harry’s face. He arched one eyebrow into his hairline before remarking “You’ve got cream all over your face Potter”. It sounded almost like an innuendo, but Harry grinned sheepishly and wiped the offending liquid from his lip with the cuff of his jumper, ignoring the grimace from Draco at the lack of napkin employed. Harry drained his mug, and checked the time on his watch, before standing and saying “Right, I’m going now. Said i’d meet Ron and Hermione. See you later I guess?” Draco didn’t reply, which Harry figured was at least more peaceable than having an insult spat at him, and Harry left the room to find his friends. Alone, Draco exhaled, and stilled his shaking hands, he had never felt like this before about anyone, what in Merlin’s name was he going to do!?

They were waiting for him in the common room, sitting closely on the sofa and speaking animatedly. “Harry!” Hermione exclaimed, “there you are! You’ll never believe who i’ve got! It’s Luna” she said so fast that Harry didn’t have a hope of responding let alone guessing who this mystery roommate might be. Harry smiled brightly at Hermione, “That’s great! I’m really pleased for you.” he said. “Yes! I was so worried, and I really didn’t want to end up with Pug Face Parkinson” she gestured with her head to the sulking girl on the opposite side of the room, “So I’m thrilled to have an actual friend with me!”. Ron seemed less enthused, but revealed his roommate was Justin Finch-Fletchley, “Thank God we escaped the snakes” Ron remarked with a chuckle. Who have you got Harry?” Harry took a moment to respond, and all the colour drained from Ron’s face as he realised the implications. “Oh God!” Ron sputtered, “It’s not….it’s not Malfoy is it?!”. Harry gave Ron a grim half smile, and chuckled as his best friend gasped and clapped him on the shoulder. “Shit mate! Can you speak to Dumbledore and ask to be moved somewhere else?!”. Harry grimaces, “and risk giving Malfoy another reason to take the piss all year? No mate, i’m going to stick it out. How bad can it be?”. He didn’t tell Ron the real reason, he had never uttered it aloud to himself let alone anyone else, but he was pretty sure he had had feelings for Draco for some time now, and it was Christmas, and they were forced into this bizarre co-existence for a few days, so why not give it a try? There was no guarantee he would ever get this chance again, and he was determined to make the most of it. Harry realised with a jolt that Hermione was talking, and arranged his face into what he hoped was the appropriate expression and nodded along sympathetically. It seemed to mollify her, and he managed to pick up from the rest of her diatribe that she was as incensed as Ron that Harry was facing the festive season as a hostage with the Slytherin they all loathed so very much. Harry put his arm around her shoulder, and tipped her sideways into him, resting his head on top of hers and murmured soothing words of comforting nonsense as she sniffed indignantly and laced her fingers into his. “It’s just not fair! He’s a monster! After everything you have been through, they really couldn’t find anyone better than Malfoy to be your roommate?!” Harry gave a wry chuckle. “Hermione it’s really ok, its just in the evenings, i will escape to be with you two during the day, I’m a Gryffindor after all - I’ll summon up my courage and make do!” As he inadvertently inhaled a mouthful of her coconut scented curls, his mind wandered and he wondered what it would feel like to have an icy blonde head resting on his shoulder, holding his hand, and what Malfoy would smell like to be so close to. He sat in the close comfort of the fire, and his friends, and the mindless chatter as other students joined them in the common area. A deep gong rang out - their cue to take their places at this communal table - and Harry gently shrugged Hermione off his shoulder and stood up, stretching. “Come on then, I’m starving, nothing about this weird day is getting in the way of mealtime,” Ron grumbled, stretching like Harry and making his way over to an empty chair. Hermione sat to his right, and Harry sat to hers, “A rose between two thorns” he teased and she swatted his hand for the remark, “Shut up Harry. Oh Gods here come the snakes” she breathed as Malfoy swaggered in, flanked by his inevitable cronies. Hermione swore gently under her breath, which was infinitely more surprising then the nest of Slytherins who had appeared, sitting in frosty silence, haughty indignation rippling off them in waves, and staring daggers at the handful of students who joined the luncheon table.

Just as with every meal, the table filled suddenly with delicious treats, and the hall was soon filled with soft conversation between the friendlier members of the houses. Dumbledore had not made an appearance. Nor, for that matter, had any other member of the faculty. Harry presumed they were still tearing strips off Dumbledore for this outrageous scheme that they were sure to bear the brunt of the fallout for. Nonetheless, replete with satisfaction and food, Harry sat back in his chair and surveyed the table before him. Draco, he realised, was sitting almost directly opposite him, and Harry found it increasingly difficult to look away from his face. He was too perfect, too beautifully sculpted, and Harry swallowed hard as grey eyes met green. Draco, unexpectedly, did not look away instantly, or hurl some slur or insult in Harry’s direction, but instead seemed to eye Harry in a way that made him want to squirm in his seat. He was sure his cheeks were flushing under the inscrutable gaze, but he nearly exclaimed aloud when for one brief second Draco seemed to wink at him! The moment was over as fast as it started, and Harry was left wondering if he had imagined it altogether, but it gave life to that little spark of hope flickering inside his chest that maybe, just maybe these feelings weren’t as one sided as he had expected.

The rest of the afternoon and evening passed with flying on the now empty quidditch fields with Ron, warming up by the fire as Hermione read to them from whatever tedious tome she was obsessed with currently, and by the time the clock chimed 10pm Harry was aware that he could not put off returning to his room. That strange and intense gaze had been fixed on him more than once during dinner too, and it made butteries flutter in Harry’s stomach in a way that had made it very difficult to eat more than a few bites. He gently nudged his friends and said “right, that’s me i think, i’m knackered. w…wish me luck”. He hadn’t meant to stutter, but he found the words hard to form as fear and anticipation pooled in his belly, and they thankfully took it for nervousness. Hermione hugged and kissed him goodnight, Ron firmly hugged him and spoke earnestly into his ear “Mate one word from that damned snake and you send your patronus to me ‘k?”. Harry nodded, and stepped away into the corridor that led to his room. He knocked softly, more out of politeness than requiring permission, and stepped inside. He was taken by surprise at the man he encountered within. Draco was sitting in the large enchanted window of their room, wearing grey striped pyjamas, with a cashmere comforter wrapped around his shoulders, reading a book by the light of the candles in the room. Harry found it surprisingly endearing, like he was intruding on a vulnerable moment he was not meant to see, but since there was nowhere else for him to go, he cleared his throat and took a step closer. “Potter” Malfoy said, looking up from his book, “Close the damned door, you’re letting in a draft, Merlin sakes were you born in a barn?!”. Harry hurried to close the door, and stood by the fire warming himself for a moment before turning to his bed and grabbing his own pyjamas and wash bag. Unbeknownst to him, Draco was watching him go, drinking in his form, and pondering the aesthetic beauty of Harry James Potter in what he hoped were very tight fitting pyjamas.

Harry emerged a few minutes later, smelling of spearmint toothpaste and wearing navy blue striped pyjamas. He turned to the window, and found it empty, before Draco stepped out of a shadowy corner and was suddenly inches from Harry. He swallowed, hard, completely unprepared for this closeness and physical intimacy coming from a man he was sure could never return these feelings. Emboldened, he allowed his eyes to rake up Draco’s hard body, before settling onto his icy eyes, and allowing a half grin to spread lazily across his face. Draco spoke before he could, so soft Harry had to strain to hear it, “I must be fucking mad” before running one thumb softly over Harry’s jawbone, feeling the hints of stubble underneath the pad of his thumb and biting his own lower lip in anticipation. Harry gulped, and reached towards Draco, running one hand up his arm and taking a small step closer, “If you’re mad, then it would appear I am too” he said with a grin, trying to ignore the heated ache that was building inside his body. Draco was slender, unyielding, and as Harry looked into his eyes he could see a fire blazing within them, that he knew must be mirrored in his own. “Draco” he breathed, and Draco felt warm spearmint breath tickling his chin, and half closed his eyes, somehow terrified to take the next step, knowing that what came next could never be undone, so Harry did it for them. He moved closer, until their bodies touched, and tilted his chin upwards, with parted lips and ragged breathing, until Draco gave in to this urge he had been fighting for so long, and gently pressed his lips to Harrys. With that, all reason left his head, and he slid his arms around Harry with utter abandon. harry responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck as the kiss built in intensity and passion. Harry had never kissed a man before, and the few damp and awkward fumbles with Cho Chang hardly seemed relevant at this moment, in the arms of the boy, no the man, he had spent so many long days and nights fantasising about.

Harry broke the kiss first, chest heaving slightly, and took advantage of their height difference to rest his head on Draco’s shoulder. He was afraid to shatter the moment with words, with questions he was terrified of the answers to, but he knew he had to ask them.

“Draco” he breathed, and Draco tilted Harry’s chin up, forcing him to look directly into his eyes. harry blushed again his will, “Draco, what are we dosing? You hate me, our houses hate each other, we make no sense,” an edge of panic was creeping into his voice now, “what were we think…” but Draco had stopped his rambling with another kiss. The fervent worship of lips on lips, savouring and revelling in the friction of their bodies pressed against each other, was more than Harry could bear. He rolled his hips involuntarily, finding Draco pressing back against him in response, and Draco’s lips left his mouth and began grazing their way along Harry’s jawline, before breathing into his ear “What the fuck does it look like I’m doing, or feel like I’m doing”, as he spoke he slid his hands down Harry’s back, resting on his hips, and holding him in place as he ground against him, “I’ve wanted you for so long, known I could never have you, but this morning, this morning felt different. Fuck, Harry” he moaned, biting onto harry’s earlobe, “I think I’m in love with you”. Harry moaned, gripping Draco’s hips and undulating his own in kind, before pressing kisses to Draco’s collarbones forcing a mewling sound from the panting Slytherin. “I have wanted you” Harry uttered between kisses, “for so long. Dreamed about no-one else, fantasised about no-one else, it’s you Draco. It’s always been you.” Draco broke away from Harry’s skin and looked into his eyes, “The Chosen One and the Evil Ice Prince” he chuckled grimly, “you know, people are going to think i’ve poisoned or imperiused you?”. Harry laughed, “Couldn’t give a shit Malfoy, literally couldn’t care less what anyone thinks. I think I deserve a shot at happiness, don’t you?” Draco said nothing for a moment, carefully pondering his answer before speaking, “Potter, I’m never going to be the romantic hearts and flowers type. I am who i am,” “A snarky bastard?” Harry interjected, earning him some serious side eye from Draco. “No I mean it Potter, if you want some demonstrative guy who’s going to sweep you off your feet, that isn’t me. So don’t go getting your hopes up.” Harry smiled, who would have thought the Ice Prince had a soft side, “Draco, I know you. I’ve known you since we were 11, and contrary to popular belief, you’re not nearly as hard hearted as people would have you believe. You know i saw you hide your bunny under your pillow earlier. That book? Is Jane Austen, and you’ve just kissed me so thoroughly I thought my heart was going to burst. I know who you are, and I fell in love with you just the same.” Harry paused before singing “All I want for Christmas is yoooou”. Draco grimaced ‘Fuck off Potter, that’s the worst song in existence, if you want any more kisses, shut up right now.” Harry was never one to shy away from a challenge, and pursed his lips to begin his horrid caterwauling again, as Draco stopped his mouth with a kiss. Harry suddenly felt himself lifted off the ground and onto the bed, Draco crawled up beside him, and kissed him again, moaning into Harry’s mouth as their tongues came together in a passionate exploration. “Draco,” Harry whispered, “I’ve never, I mean I’m still a, I haven’t ever”. Draco kissed him again, “Just this is enough. For tonight.” He wrapped one arm over Harry’s waist as their kissing resumed - and both boys wondered whether Dumbledore had any idea what he had begun with this ‘gift’ of his. It was going to be a very good Christmas.


End file.
